kiwilandfandomcom-20200214-history
2011 Aleutian Low Season
The 2011 Aleutian Low season began on September 14, 2011, the day KWS began following the lows, and will finish on December 31, 2011. Aleutian Weather Service was meant to be following the lows, but they found out they did not have the correct technology. In the list below, only named storms are featured. Seasonal Forecasts Only the AWS (Aleutian Weather Service) and KWS (Kiwish Weather Service) produce seasonal forecasts for the lows. Each team is led by 20 people who control the organization. On September 6, the KWS forecast 24 named storms, with a Low Intensity Scale (LIS) of 90 to 140. Since the season was meant to start earlier this year KWS did not provide a forecast for medium lows and major lows. Meanwhile on September 12, AWS forecast 29 named storms with a LIS of 125. In the ranged forecast, they predicted 25-40 named storms and a LIS of 110-140. On September 18, KWS released their 2nd forecast. They predicted a lowered 16 named storms, 8 medium lows and 3 major lows. The also lowered their Low Intensity Scale down to 60-90 from 90-140. On September 24, AWS will also release their 2nd forecast. Storms Medium Aleutian Low Aaron Aaron was first found on the maps on September 14 with a central pressure of 994mb, instantly giving it a name. It started to move south, then north east. Aaron made 1st landfall on the Alaska Peninsula at 990mb. Just before 2nd landfall, it peaked at 988mb. It has since been weakening. On September 16, it passed 995mb which meant it lost its name. On September 18, after entering sea again, it gained its name again. On the same day, it made landfall on the Alaska Peninsula. It is currently 400 miles NE of Kiwi City, Kiwiland. The pressure was 984mb, meaning that it has attained medium Aleutian Low status. A few hours later, it reached its minimum pressure of 980mb, making it the strongest low of the season so far. It has since weakened. Another low formed inside Aaron with a pressure of 980mb. In Anchorage, 50mph winds were recorded. Weak Aleutian Low Ben Ben formed on September 18 just 150 miles south of Alaska's capital Juneau. It will move south and then affect the Pacific Northwest. Ben is currently producing 45mph winds and 70mph gusts in British Columbia and Washington state. It then had a central pressure of 991mb. Ben then moved over into the sea and weakened. Therefore it became an ex-low on September 18 at 2200 UTC. Timeline ; September 16 *2000 UTC (12 p.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Aaron becomes an ex-low. ; September 18 *1000 UTC (2 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Ben forms 150 miles south of Juneau. *1200 UTC (4 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Aaron re forms in the Bering Sea. *1400 UTC (6 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Aaron makes landfall on the Alaska Peninsula. *1800 UTC (10 a.m. KST) : Aaron becomes a Medium Aleutian Low. *2200 UTC (2 p.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Ben becomes an ex-low. Names *'Aaron ''(active)' *'Ben''' *Chris *David *Edwin *Fabio *Gareth *Harry *Ian *Jim *Kiwi *Liam *Murray *Nathan *Ollie *Paddy *Quinn *Ralph *Simon *Tate *Ulric *Vinny *William *Xavier (a-ve-a) *Yasi *Zane Season Effects Low Intensity Scale The Low Intensity Scale measures how intense the storm is by pressure, wind and day length.